Chestnuts Roasting On An Open Fire
by ElDemonioMasscaradoLuver1995
Summary: After a year of being in a loving relationship Ethan plans to say something that might change Benny's life forever. Just fluff also maybe a little angst YAOI / Boy x Boy. Don't like don't fucking read it period. For others enjoy :)


Hey everybody, guess who it is? Lol I should already know lol Anyway for the ABC story that I had I'm still working on the final two chapters :3 So any of my ABC fans out there reading this story I wish you all a very Merry Christmas this holiday season :3) Now onto the story! XD

(-x- Chestnuts Roasting On an Open Fire -x-)

Benny's P.O.V

I'm lying next to my boyfriend who I have been with for nearly a year now! I still remember the day I asked him out…

*Flashback*

_**It was snowing lightly with a bit of a breeze blowing. I see Ethan's cute hair ruffled with a heavy coat on. I walk up to him and said "Hey E." He replied "Hey." I was so nervous they my hands were hot, sweaty and shaky. I could literally hear my heart pounding in my ears. Every time he came close to me I literally felt my heart skyrocket out of my mouth and felt like I was floating a little bit. I had to tell him I told myself. I stuttered "So uh, E-E-Ethan?" He looked at me hesitantly "Yeah? What's up B?" God, he looked so beautiful that I couldn't resist what I did next. I put my hands around his waist and kissed him. Then this song started playing in the background. **_

'_**Chestnuts roasting on an open fire  
Jack Frost nipping at your nose  
Yuletide carols being sung by a choir  
And folks dressed up like Eskimos  
Everybody knows a turkey and some Mistletoe  
Help to make the season bright  
Tiny tots with their eyes all aglow**____**  
Will find it hard to sleep tonight  
They know that Santa's on his way  
He's loaded lots of toys and goodies on his sleigh  
And every mother's child is gonna spy  
To see if reindeer really know how to fly  
And so I'm offering this simple phrase  
To kids from 1 to 92  
Although its been said  
Many times, many ways  
Merry Christmas to you...  
*music* {10 stanzas}  
And so I'm offering this simple phrase**____**  
To kids from 1 to 92  
Although its been said  
Many times, many ways  
Merry Christmas to you...'**_

_**He looked at me with a gleam in his eyes. I whispered in his ear "I love you more than life itself." He looked at me with teary eyes and said "Really? You don't hate me? You actually love me?" I chuckled and said "Why would I hate you? I said I love you, beyond any human understanding." With that Ethan broke down in tears and said "I love you too, I thought you loved Erica though." I shook my head and said "I never liked her, I only did it to hide the fact that I was in love with you." Ethan completely broke down and starting sobbing. I asked "Why are you crying?" He said through the tears of both sorrow and happiness, "Because I've been in love with you since I met you. I loved your hair, your laugh, your eyes, and your smile. Everything about you I just madly fell in love with when we first made eye contact." Then he smashed his head into my chest. I just cradled him and whispered "its ok, it's alright." As we were walking in the blissful winter afternoon back to Ethan's place, Ethan whispered something in my ear. He said "Never let me go." I smiled and said, **__**"Don't bet on it."**_

*End of Flashback"

Ethan and I cuddled near the open fire because Ethan's living room heater gave out and both of us were reminiscing over the day we got together. Ethan stood up and stretched and said "I'm going to order some pizza, Want any?" I reply with a voice that made me sound like I a child opening up a Christmas present. "YES! Make sure to order the pizza I'm getting with extra onions for the Supreme Pizza." Ethan chuckled and said "Some days I wonder who's the man in the relationship." Ethan and Benny were both laughing until I looked at Ethan with a serious face and said "I thought you were the chick in the relationship." We both stared off into the blue awkwardly until the doorbell rang and we both said "I'll get it!" We ran to the door like it was Speed Racer on a sugar high from all the candy canes. As we were both panting we tried to catch our breath and Ethan said "on three I give the money and you take the pizza - deal?" Benny nodded in a serious way. They counted down in their head "One, Two, THREE!" As we opened the door Rory was standing outside holding the pizza and randomly using a dead squirrel he found as a moustache while we stole the pizza (But replaced the pizza with money in Rory's hand.) without even getting the carnivorous blonde vampire's attention on the snowy Christmas Eve. As we put things in a certain order I lay on the couch and say "I'm tired E, I'm going to start the new game I got last night 'Ninja Wizards vs. Zombie Lesbians' I hear Lindsey Lohan looks like a tranny without make-up on too, that's going to be the FUNNIEST thing I'll see in this game." Ethan started cracking up before he's said "I'm going to go change in the meantime - expect a Christmas present from me." He winked when he was heading up the stairs. Is he going to do what I think he is?"

Ethan's P.O.V

I needed to throw Benny's attention to something else before I ask the big question. Just need to find it… Ah-ha! Benny loves this guy. Never listened to the person himself but hey when Benny said he liked him I knew this would be our song.

Benny's P.O.V

I'm scared to find out what Ethan has in store for me. When he came down I had just finished the crust of my pizza and I was just finishing the level of the boss battle. He came down and he was smiling, and then said "Hey Benny mind if we talk about something for a minute?" I was nervous because I didn't know what to expect of the very secretive brunette. So I sat down cautiously to expect some kind of camera to be in the kitchen or something. As Ethan was sitting next to me he started out by saying "Benny we need to talk-" I replied with worry and said "Wait are you breaking up with me - who is he? Is it Rory, Is it-" He laughed and replied with a nervous but also calm demeanor "No Benny, far from that, I want you to listen to something."

Ohhhhh ohhhhhh ohhhhhh ohhhhhhh

Oh, her eyes, her eyes  
Make the stars look like they're not shinin'  
Her hair, her hair  
Falls perfectly without her trying  
She's so beautiful  
And I tell her everyday  
Yeahh

Ethan says "Ever since we've been going out I wanted only two things 'You're Love and Happiness' and you." That melted my heart when he said that.

I know, I know  
When I compliment her she won't believe me  
And it's so, it's so  
Sad to think that she don't see what I see  
But every time she asks me "Do I look okay? "  
I say

Then he said "Every time you ask me if I'm cheating on you, I think that I would rather die than do that to you." I was starting to tear up at that point.

When I see your face (face face...)  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing (amazing)  
Just the way you are (are)  
And when you smile (smile smile...)  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause girl you're amazing (amazing)  
Just the way you are (are)  
Yeah

He starts talking again and says "Remember in the fourth grade we would protect each other from anyone who hurt us?" I replied "Yeah, what does that have to do with this?"

Her lips, her lips  
I could kiss them all day if she'd let me  
Her laugh, her laugh  
She hates but I think it's so sexy  
She's so beautiful  
And I tell her everyday

He started to blush a little and said "Well I want to protect you from anyone from now on, No matter the size, shape, creature or man that threatens you." He was pulling something out of his pocket. I looked at him in disbelief. I stuttered "Wait, are you doing really doing what I think you're doing?

Oh you know, you know, you know  
I'd never ask you to change  
If perfect's what you're searching for  
Then just stay the same  
So don't even bother asking if you look okay  
You know I'll say

He gets on one knee and says "Though I may seem to be a massive dork when it came to love I wanted to ask you these simple words for so many years now…" My eyes start to water.

When I see your face (face face...)  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing (amazing)  
Just the way you are (are)  
And when you smile (smile smile...)  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause girl you're amazing (amazing)  
Just the way you are (are)

He looks me dead in the eyes and says "Benjamin Eric Weir." I feel like a fish out of water right now.

The way you are  
The way you are  
Girl you're amazing (amazing)  
Just the way you are (are)

"Will you marry me?" I literally started bawling my eyes out right there.

When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing (amazing)  
Just the way you are (are)  
And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are

Yeah

"Yes, I do Ethan Gregory Morgan." When I said that both Ethan and I literally felt like we had died and gone to heaven and no one could change the fact that I just said yes to the man of my dreams. This is the best Christmas Present ever!

Well I enjoyed making that also I've been having massive writer's block so if I don't have a story in the next few months know that I'm trying to conjure an idea up ;D lol have a Happy Holidays and Merry Christmas (If you do celebrate Christmas for the people who do celebrate it, either way you all rock!)

Lots of Love ElDemonioMasscaradoLuver1995 

p.s. Review and comment on what you thought of my story. I'd love to hear feedback :3 lol. Also I raided your fridge for munchies! Mwahahaha! XD Jkjkjk


End file.
